Percy Jackson and Maximum Ride:A Simple Date
by Stef.Ga
Summary: What happens when Percy and Annabeth meet Max and Fang after they just had a date?After the Last Olympian and Nevermore.(The Flock figures out a way to leave their paradise island and be able to get back in.)This is my first fanfiction.Please,read and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Percy's POV

"So I was looking at some designs and I was thinking I could..."Annabeth went on about architecture.I stopped listening,and looked at her gorgeous blond hair and those gray eyes of hers.I put my hand on her neck,she smiled,pulled me in,and kissed me,she pulled away and smiled."Let's go eat,I'm starving."She whispered.

"Okay,"I replied.I smiled and took her hand,we walked up to the cashier and ordered a large pizza for both of us,after we paid,we walked back to our table and talked about our time together and camp,things don't stay that way for us demigods,so I know what you are wondering,_Where are all the monsters?_Hold on that part is coming.

Max's POV

"The world didn't change a thing even though we kind of live on a totally different planet."I told Fang quietly at the table we were sitting at,he nodded and smiled.I felt like I was melting,I leaned in and kissed him."Let's order."I said when we finally stopped,we stood up and Fang went up to the cashier and ordered two large pizzas,the guy looked at him funny probably wondering why so much food for two skinny teenagers,he shrugged and handed us our receipt.I looked around and noticed the it was just us and another couple at the restaurant.I didn't think it was a big deal,so I just ignored the fact,of course it was too good to stay that way,you know why?I'm Maximum Ride,that's why.

**Guys if you Like Percy Jackson or/and The Hunger Games will you please like my Facebook page please?Type in:www. ,then: facebook ,then: .com then: / then:PercyJacksonTheHungerGames and it takes you there,our profile picture has Annabeth is wearing an orange shirt and giving Percy,who is wearing a purple shirt, a kiss on the cheek,thank you SO much if you like us!Thank you for reading my story,I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Percy's POV

After eating with Annabeth,I called Blackjack and his friend Guido,to take us back to camp.

_Yo,Boss._Blackjack said to me.

"Don't call me that,Blackjack."I said.

_Yeah whatever._He replied.I sighed,and got on his back,Annabeth did the same with Guido.

"Off to camp!"I exclaimed,were on our way to my favorite place in the world,Camp Half Blood.

We were about fifteen minutes away from Camp Half Blood,according to Blackjack,when I hit something hard five seconds later I found myself holding a blond girl with brown eyes,I noticed she had wings and pushed her off of me a little too hard,she yelped,then caught herself with her wings and stared at me.A guy that looked like an older version of Nico snarled at me,"Get you hands off of her."

"Me?She landed on me you idiot!"I yelled at him.I wasn't going to let him tell me what to do or not do,he started making his way to me fists clenched,when Annabeth decided to fly between us.

"Guys calm down."She said

"Who are you?"The blond asked.

"Ha-ha,better yet,who are you?"I asked her,with a smile on my face.

Max's POV

I can't go on a date with Fang without something weird happening,the handsome dark haired boy was glaring at me with his sea green eyes then,I realized he was on a flying horse.A beautiful girl with blond hair and intense gray eyes was staring dangerously at Fang,she was what I thought a supermodel would look like,the boy didn't stay behind either.

"I repeat,who are you?"The boy snarled at me.

I sighed,"I'm Max he's Fang."

"I'm Percy that's Annabeth."

"What are you doing on those things?"I asked.

"They are pegasus,we were flying back to our home from a date."He grinned and Annabeth rolled her eyes at him.

"What about you?"He asked Fang.

"Same."Fang replied a little harsh,I realized they were the other couple at the restaurant. Just then Annabeth tensed up.

"Monster,or should I say 'monster.'"She looked disappointed.

"See ya."Percy said,then he charged to the ground.I looked at Fang and he nodded,we charged after them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Percy's POV

This guy doesn't get enough of me killing him,does he?You guessed it,the Minotaur.I was aware of Max and Fang behind us,I knew they would come.I jumped of of Blackjack into the water,and walked up to him.I was like fifty feet away from him,when I created an earthquake around him,while was distracted,I created a wave his hight,got on it,and stabbed him in the neck with,_Poof_!He was gone just like that.I walked back to Annabeth and the bird kids,who were watching opened mouthed,Annabeth was laughing at the expressions on their faces,she wasn't impressed she'd seen me kill monsters countless number of times.

I hugged Annabeth and for fun,shot a wave at Fang,he shot his wings open and flew out of the way,so instead of hitting him the wave hit Max."What's your problem?!"Max yelled.

Palms up I said,"Emo boy moved,so I hit you!Gods,lady,calm down!You're turning red!"I turned to Fang at pointed a finger a him,"Why'd you move?"He lunged at me super fast,but remember I have ADHD and my dad is Poseidon.I waited 'till the last second and jumped out of the way,he hit Annabeth,who was next to me,she jumped on Fang and punched him in the ribs,Fang yanked her off the ground,and threw her in the air.I shot up a wave to catch her.

"Enough!"Max commanded.I grinned at her.

"Who are you?"She demanded.

"Let's make a deal,I'll tell you,if you tell us."She nodded."Okay,so I'm Percy Jackson,son of Poseidon."

"I'm Annabeth Chase,daughter of Athena."Annabeth said,while Fang and Max both stared at us.

"Well,we're 98% human and 2% avian."Max informed.

"That explains the wings."I said,and Max glared at me.

"If you guys want,you can come to camp with us."Annabeth said.I looked a her like,_what_?She shrugged,Max and Fang both looked at each other.

"Okay."Max said.

Max's POV

"Perseus Jackson!"I heard someone yell,we looked behind us to see a girl with electrifying blue eyes and black hair make her way to us,we had just passed the camp's border,after Percy had said,_I Percy Jackson give you permision to enter camp._She went up to Percy and literally shot an lightning bolt at him,he fell,then got on his feet,he grinned,and water appeared out of nowhere and shot the girl off her feet,she was flying up in the air,I guess Percy got tired and stopped the water,the girl landed magically on the ground perfectly fine.

"What is wrong with you?"She screeched.

"It was just a prank,Thalia calm down!"Percy snapped.

"A prank?!You flooded my cabin!You little-"She was cut off by Percy.

"You lifted me up in the air and dropped me on-"He didn"t get to finish his sentence.

"Guys,calm down,you don't want to hurt each other."Annabeth said,Thalia looked around,and finally seemed to notice us.

"Who are they?!"She demanded.

"I'm Max and he's Fang."I said.

"Are they half bloods?"Thalia asked more calmly this time.

"No they're humans...with wings."Percy said,then I heard a voice I never thought I would hear at this camp.I heard Dylan.


	4. Chapter 4

Max's POV

Dylan said he had left our paradise island,saw us flying,and decided to followed us he,was coming to us when he hit an invisible force field,at the camp's border."I,Annabeth Chase give you permision to enter camp."Annabeth muttered so softly,I wouldn't have heard without my super hearing,he got up and flew through the border this time,I thought the demigods were going to accept him,they might have if he hadn't,landed on Thalia,who stuck him with lightning,then got pulled into the water by Percy and held there,and finally had a dagger to his neck that Annabeth held.

"Um...Annabeth he's like us so could you like,not kill him?"I said.

"Oh,sorry!"She said.

"Get up!"Thalia snapped,Dylan didn't look at me with puppy eyes anymore,but he was looking at Thalia that way right now,I think she noticed too,because she snarled,"I will kill you."He smiled and Thalia stomped her way to camp.

"Sorry,Thalia is nice in her own way,but try not to make her mad."Annabeth thought about something for a second."Oh,and try not to make Percy mad either,and whatever you do don't make them mad a each other,unless you want the sky and sea at war."Percy rolled his sea green eyes.

"Whatever,"he said.

"You and Thalia fight all the time,Percy."Annabeth said.

"No,we don't."He said.

"Yes,you guys d-"Annabeth was cut off by the ground shaking violently and cracking open.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Percy's POV

"Nico!"I yelled,he grinned and walked over to us,very quietly the way only Nico can.

"Hey,Percy."His eyes shifted to Max,Fang and the new boy that looked like a supermodel.

"That's Max and Fang."I said pointing at them as I said their names.

"I"m Dylan by the way."Dylan said.

"Okay,let's head off to camp,you guys coming?"I asked Max.

She nodded and said,"I need to go get the rest of my family.I will be right back."

"I'll go."Fang said.

"Okay then."Max said smiling Fang kissed her,and opened his black wings,when he was out of sight,we started walking to camp,Max and Dylan right behind us.

Max's POV

After the tour Percy gave us,I decided to go fly,to think over the events of this afternoon.I was flying peacefully when I saw the strangest thing,Thalia was standing in the air no wings or anything!She looked really scared,it made me wonder;How was she up there?If she was scared why was she there?I was about to go to her,when I saw Dylan flying over to her,I hid in a tall tree,so I could see them,but they couldn't see me Thalia saw him,she looked startled and she started falling,then an invisible force caught her,her expression changed to a murderous look.

"How are you up here?"Dylan asked.

"My father is Zeus so I can fly."She snapped.

Dylan flew to her untill his face was right in hers."That is incredible."He said,then he leaned in and kissed her,the sky rumbled,Thalia pushed him,then slapped him so hard I heard it where I was,Thalia started to fall,Dylan and I were both in shock,when we both recovered,Thalia was already pluming to her death straight into the water,she was ten feet away from the water,I was sure she would hit the water,when a huge wave shot up and caught her,Thalia fell into Percy's arms,she thanked him and stomped her way to where Dylan had landed,Percy followed trying to hide a smile behind her,I flew down and landed close to them.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy's POV

I followed Thalia as she made her way to Dylan,she was cursing in ancient Greek under her breath some things I would have to get my mouth washed one hundred times if I said,when she got to Dylan she pulled out her spear,summoned some lightning,she raised her spear,the lightning hit the spear,she smiled,and pointed her spear towards him,he flew backwards into the water."A little help,Percy?"She said to me.

"No problem."I replied.I willed the ocean to grab Dylan and hold him there.

"Kiss me again you fool,and you will be miserable for eternity Percy,Nico,and I will make sure that happens you'll be blast out of the sky,you will drown if you ever touch the sea,and when you die,you will go to The Fields of Punishment forever."Thalia snarled at him.

"We will what?"Nico asked,you had just arrived with,Annabeth,Fang,and three other kids who were tucking in their wings.

"Make Dylan suffer for killing Thalia,blah,blah,blah,same old."I laughed,I never noticed Max until I saw her walk up to Fang,she whispered something to him,and he smiled.

"Same old?"Thalia yelled at me.

"I mean killing monsters...er...freaks,no,people,wait no we don't kill people,so.."I said.

"Okay."Nico said,just then the ground shook and a bunch of skeleton warriors came out of a crack in the ground,they started making their way to Dylan weapons ready.

"No now!"I yelled,Nico grinned.

"Why not?"Thalia snapped.

"Because..."I couldn't think of anything to say,Thalia raised an eyebrow."You said 'kiss me again',so that means next time."I said.

"Are you defending him?"Thalia said clearly angry.

"No,I'm just pointing out what you s-"I was shot into the water by an electric force,when I can up I willed the water to come up too,when I got to the surface I shot a ten feet tall wave a Thalia.

"Ugh!"She complained.

"Calm down."Nico said.

"Stay out of it,kid!"Thalia and I both yelled at him."

"I'm not a kid,"he snapped,his warriors divided into two groups and started making their way to Thalia and me,I had a hurricane going on,and the weather was going crazy,the earth seemed to be fighting itself.

"Percy,Thalia,Nico,stop you don't want to hurt each other."Annabeth plead."Look around you,"she continued.I sighed,Thalia took a deep breath,and Nico closed his eyes for a second and opened them again.I wondered how she did that,she couldn't charmspeak,I stopped my hurricane,and the water turned blue again,the sun came out again,and the warriors slowly left us.


	7. Chapter 7

Max's POV

Angel,Nudge,and I would sleep in Thalia's cabin,Gazzy,Iggy,and Fang would sleep in Percy's cabin,Dylan asked where he would sleep Thalia snapped,"In a tree!"Dylan shrugged and said he didn't mind,but I got the feeling he wasn't happy about it,Annabeth,and Thalia took the rest of my flock to get cleaned up,I was going to follow them,when Dylan asked if I wanted to go fly with him,I shrugged and followed him.

"Can I ask you something?"I asked.

"Sure,"He responded.

"Why did you kiss Thalia?"

"Well,I like Thalia she...kind of reminds me of you."

"What?!"

"She reminds me of you."

"How?!"

"I'm not sure,"He said,I was ready to kill him.

"Do you think she likes me?"He asked,I glared at him,smart thinking changing the conversation huh?I was about to yell at him,when I noticed how sad he sounded and I thought that maybe Dylan should find his real perfect half,and I shouldn't be rude to him.

"Maybe she'll fall for you,but try to be her friend first and don't just randomly kiss her."I advised.

He was quiet for a moment then he said,"Annabeth is cute too."I fought the urge to slap him.

"Unless,you want the son of the sea god to kill you,than I think it would be smart to stay away from her."

"She's dating Percy?"

"Duh!"

"Thalia might be dating someone,or she wouldn't have reacted that way."I said mumbled to myself.

"What?"Dylan sounded heart broken.

"Nothing."I lied,but Dylan didn't look very convinced.

"Max tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Max t-"

"Hey guys!"I heard someone yell from bellow,I looked down and saw Percy waving at us.

"Let's go down."I told Dylan he nodded and we soared down.

"Guess what Dylan?I talked to Thalia,you can stay in my cabin!"Percy exclaimed as we landed.

"Thanks."Dylan smiled at Thalia,she casually pulled out a knife and looked at it intently,I tried hard not to start cracking up.

"Perseus Jackson,if he does anything wrong tell me."Thalia said

He laughed and said,"Yep,but will you stop calling me that?"

"No Per-"

"Fine,Thalia Grace."He grinned,she went up to him at slashed her knife at him,the knife just bounced off his skin,I gasped.

"Ugh!"She yelled.

"Take a dip in the Styx."He said laughing.

"Well,I'm immortal,remember?"Thalia said.

Percy frowned,then started laughing."Oh gods,and I thought you had found your true love."Thalia shrugged,what were they talking about?


End file.
